


Skirts and Dresses create sad messes

by GucciGodTae



Series: Soft Tweek [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Craig is a Good Boyfriend, Feminine Tweek, Fluff, Insecurities, LEAVE HIM ALONE, M/M, Pastel Tweek, Protect Tweek, Self-Doubt, Tweek Teak Is A Baby Boy, Tweek is cute, he wears skirts and thigh highs, soft Tweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciGodTae/pseuds/GucciGodTae
Summary: Tweek just wants to wear skirts and dresses, he wants to feel and look pretty. Craig is worried about his boyfriend.





	Skirts and Dresses create sad messes

There was a change in Tweek. He seemed more on edge and sad with everything. He stared at his closet more often. He didn’t seem satisfied with anything. Life just seemed bleak. Craig tried his best to comfort him. He took him out, bought him anything he wanted. Craig came over and cuddled him, played games with him, took him everywhere. Tweek just never seemed satisfied.

C: Hey, honey

T: yeah?

C: do you want me to come over?

T: if you wsny

C: okay. Im on my way

Craig wanted to cry. He had never cried much before. He cried at funerals and when Stripe died, but he never wanted to cry like this. He didn’t want to see Tweek in such a state, where nothing made him happy. Nothing made him feel anything. Craig arrived to Tweeks house and let himself in. He had a key. He walked up the stairs to Tweeks room. He softly knocked on the door. ”Come in.” Tweeks voice said, bland and laced with sadness. Craig walked in. Tweek was curled up on the bed. He was facing the window, Craig could see his body shaking. “Tweek? Honey?” Tweek hummed. Craig laid down beside him and wrapped his arms around Tweek. “Honey, what’s going on?” Tweek turned around in Craigs arms and put his face in the crook of Craigs neck. “Nothing.” Craig sighed “somethings wrong, baby. You know you can always tell me.” Tweek let out a sob. Craig held him close and let Tweek cry. He whispered comforting words into Tweeks ear. Tweek eventually cried himself to sleep. Craig sighed. He felt useless. Nothing he did seemed to cheer Tweek up at all. Any effort was denied. Tweek only seemed to be getting worse as the days wore on. Craig didn’t know what to do. He wanted to help. But how?

When Tweek woke up, he saw Craig laying beside him. Craig was asleep and breathing softly, bags under his eyes. Tweek felt horrible. It was his fault he was causing such pain. Twek ran his hands through Craigs hair and smiled softly and Craig made a happy sound. Only Craig made him happy anymore. Tweek kissed his cheek. Craig stirred. Tweek kept up his hair playing game and Craig smiled “whatcha doin there, baby?” Tweek smiled “your hair is soft.” “Then keep going. It’s comforting.” Tweek smiled and rested his forehead on Craigs. Craig smiled “you feelin better, honey?” ‘With you here? Always.” Craig leaned in and kissed Tweek lightly. “Tweek, honey, what’s been going on with you lately?’ Tweek sighed “I just don’t feel good enough for you. I’m not beautiful. I’m not attractive at all actually. I wear the same three outfits all week. I twitch and shake. I can’t do anything right. You’re probably ashamed of me. You would probably rather have a cute girlfriend who clings onto your arm in a cute way, not an ‘I think I’m dying and people are watching me oh god’ way. You should just-“ he was cut off by Craig pressing his lips to Tweeks forcefully. “Shut up.” Tweeks eyes watered. “You’re perfect, Tweek. Absolutely perfect. I wouldn’t have been with you for this long if I didn’t think so.” “Pity.” Craig sighed “it’s not pity. I genuinely love you, Tweek. I want you to be happy. Please let me make you happy.” Tweek smiled as tears fell from his face. “I am so sorry for causing you pain for so long.” Craig smiled and shook his head “I’m sorry for not asking sooner. I love you so much, Tweek.” Tweek blushed and put his face on Craigs neck, kissing the skin lightly. “I-I wanna wear certain clothes.” “Oh?” Tweek nodded “skirts and thigh highs” he mumbled weakly, obviously embarrassed and scared. Craig hummed “okay. Anything else.” Tweek nodded “dresses” he said, like it was a challenge. “I think you’ll look beautiful.” Tweek sighed and pulled Craig on top of him. “People are gonna make fun of you. They’re gonna say you’re dating a girl.” Craig smiled “am I? Do you want me to change pronouns?” Tweek shook his head “I’m just a guy who likes skirts.” Craig nodded “then who cares what they say?” Tweek smiled and cupped Craigs face “I love you, so much.” Craig leaned down and kissed Tweek. “Let’s go to the mall. I’ll buy you all the clothes you want.” Tweek blushed “you don’t have to.” Craig smiled “but I want to. I want to spoil you and pamper you, baby.” Tweek blushed “then yeah, let’s go.” Craig went to get up, but paused “let’s stay here for a minute.” Tweek rolled his eyes and pulled Craig down until their lips were hovering above one anothers “you’re a greedy boy, Craig.” Craig smiled “only for you.” And he connected their lips.

A few minutes later, they were ready to leave. Craig laced their fingers together and smiled “I’m here for you, if you ever feel nervous, just know I support you. If you need me too, I can text Clyde, Token, and Jimmy. I know they’ll support you. And Tokens rich.” Tweek though for a minute “yeah, okay.” Craig smiled and pulled out his phone

FuckShit Chat

CT: hey

J: hi

TB: Hello

CD: waddap

TT: oh jesud youe asking in te gc

CT: yeah babe

J: whats going on

CT: Tweek is a pure baby boy

CD: you tell us this everyday

CT: and this baby boy wants to wear skirts and thigh highs

TB: okay. So whats going on?

CT: CT: my baby boy was worried that everyone was gonna hate him, also he needs new clothes so get down to the mall so we can pamper and spoil him  
TB: okay, I’ll pick up everyone and meet you two down there.

Craig wrapped an arm around Tweeks waist and pulled him close “see baby, nothing to worry about.” Tweek smiled and hugged Craig “thank you.” Craig nodded “you’re welcome. Thank you for trusting me.” Tweek leaned up and kissed Craig. Craig smiled, happily accepting the kiss, he knew how difficult it was for Tweek to be affectionate in public. “Guys really?” They broke part and saw Clyde, Token, and Jimmy standing there. Craig sighed “you ruined our moment.” Clyde sighed “we didn’t want to stand here and wait for you two to be done. You could’ve taken a while.” Jimmy nodded “you t-t-two do ta-ta-take a while.” Tweek blushed “s-sorry.” He said. Clyde shrugged “it’s okay. You two are cute. Now let’s go shopping.” Token nodded “Tweek, do you wanna lead the way? You might know more stores than we do.” Tweek nodded “yeah, sure.”

They spent a few hours at the mall, it was a big mall with tons of stores. They had stopped at almost every one, buying something at each. Token was glad his money was going to something other than their video game and taco addiction. The boys had their hands full with bags. Except for Tweek. They didn’t want him to be burdened with heavy bags, so they bought him coffee and used that as their excuse. Tweek couldn’t carry bags if he had his hands full. Tweek was skeptical but let them do their thing. If they wanted to be heroes, that’s on them.

They all went back to Tokens. “Honey, try on an outfit while we order food. Okay?” Tweek nodded and grabbed some bags. Craig smiled as he ran off to the nearest room. Clyde stood beside him “how are you two?” Craig raised an eyebrow “you both seemed really distant from each other. Especially Tweek, he seems better, but not as happy as he was.” Craig nodded “he still seems like he’s holding stuff back. I’m glad he opened up about his insecurities, but I think he’s still harboring something inside.”

“You gonna ask him what?”

“Not yet. I’ll let him come to me.”

“What if he does something serious?”

“Then I’ll calmly ask. I am not pressuring him. He’s going through too much, I can’t put much more pressure on him.”

Clyde smiled and patted his shoulder “you’re a good man, Craig.” Craig nodded “thanks, bro.”

A few minutes past and then Tweek came into view. He was wearing the pink thigh highs they bought, they had cat ears at the top of them, he also had on an oversized white sweater that went down a little above his knees. The sweater was so big he had sweater paws. Craig blushed and stared at Tweek. Tweek looked at them shyly “do I look good.” Clyde, ever the romantic one of the group, blurted out “you’re fucking beautiful.” Tweek smiled and looked at the ground. “Thank you.” Clyde nodded “you look so soft. Can I hug you?” Tweek looked up, shook, but nodded and opened his arms, sweater paws flapping. Clyde wrapped his arms around Tweek and hugged him. “Oh my god. This is the best hug of my life.” Token snorted “alright. You need to chill.” Clyde shook his head “I never want to let go.” Craig sighed “Clyde, let go of my honey.” Clyde snorted “that’s cute and all, but never.” Tweek hugged Clyde tighter. “If he wants a hug,” Tweek started “I’ll give him hugs.” A minute later Clyde pulled away, but kept an arm around Tweek. “Best hug I’ve ever had.” He declared. Tweek fidgeted with this sleeves of his sweater “so, do I look good?” Craig nodded “you look pretty.” Tweek smiled and flushed, resting his head on Clydes shoulder. “Thank you guys. For everything.” Token nodded “I’m glad I can help.” Craig went to the other side of Tweek and wrapped his arm around Tweeks waist, Clydes arm was around Tweeks neck. “Y-y-you look b-b-bea- beauty. Pretty.” Jimmy stuttered out. Token smiled “you look wonderful, Tweek. The food will be here soon.” Tweek smiled “thank you guys.” Clyde rested his head on Tweeks “you’re welcome, Tweek.” Craig smiled and kissed Tweeks cheek “you can always come to us, if you ever need anything.”

Tweek had never felt more content in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> okay well the title made it seem worse than it actually is but like. uuhhhhh idk man.  
> can you tell i ship Clyde and Tweek. that ship is good and deserves more love im sorry but  
> also give me more prompts


End file.
